Rest
by Roxanna123
Summary: Set after Lords of Shadow 2. Alucard is tired after the events of LoS2 and is told by his father to go take a nap. Now a two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing**

Alucard felt tired. Very tired.

After the fight with the devil, Alucard decided to spend some time with his father in his castle. His father, Dracula or, as he was once known, Gabriel, let him in and told him to stay as long as he wanted.

It is now the day after and Father and son were sitting in the living room, enjoying the peace and quiet. Dracula was sitting in a big chair with a cup of blood in his hand, thinking about the past events while Alucard was lounging on the couch, reading a book he had gotten from the library. Well, trying to read it. The young vampire was trying to focus on the book but for some reason he couldn't and didn't know why. He just felt tired.

Dracula looked over at him.

"Son, you are tired."

Alucard didn't look up from his book.

"I'm reading," he told the older vampire, "and I would appreciate it if you would leave me be."

A blanket of silence drapped over the two and neither of them spoke again for quite a while. Just when Alucard believed that Dracula was back doing what he was doing, his father spoke up once more.

"Go lay down and rest son," Dracula ordered. "Yesterday's events must've been draining for you."

The idea was tempting but he didn't want to. He wasn't a child that needed a nap. Sighing, the younger closed his book and sat up, looking at Dracula.

"I've gotten enough rest," said Alucard. "I am fine, father."

Dracula got up and walked over to his only son. He tilted his head upward towards him.

"You are tired," he stated bluntly. "I can see it in your posture and actions."

Alucard turned his head away. Dracula turned away as well and walked back to his chair. Instead of sitting back down in his chair like Alucard wanted him to, he picked up his cup and brought it back to him, holding it out.

"Take a drink," his father ordered.

Alucard frowned at him. Dracula frowned back.

"Take a drink and then go rest," he ordered again.

"Why should I?" Alucard sneered at him. "I'm a grown vampire capable of making my own decisions."

"Because I am your father and you are in my castle," Dracula growled out. "Now, drink the damn blood and go lay down and rest."

Alucard sighed. He knows that his father is right. A small meal and rest is probably what he needs.

He took a big gulp of blood from the cup, finishing it off, and handing it back. Dracula took the cup from him.

"Now, go lay down," the older vampire ordered again.

Alucard nodded and got up, feeling more tired than he was. Before he could leave the room, his father stopped him.

"Rest well, son," said Dracula.

Alucard turned to him and smiled.

"Thank you, father," he replied.

Then, he left to take a nice long nap.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing**

Unfortunately, memories of the fight with the Devil came to him as he slept.

Alucard could hear the Devil's voice as he was forced to fight his father. He began to toss and turn in his bed as he relived his memories.

"No," he muttered in a fearful tone. "No."

Alucard tossed and turned some more before his eyes snapped open. He sat up quickly in bed, breathing heavily. If he was human, his heart would be racing.

Alucard got out of bed and raced out of his room. He made his way through the castle, trying to find his father. Dracula was leaving the library when Alucard finally found him. Hearing his son, Dracula turned to him.

"Did you enjoy..." he started to say.

But Dracula didn't have a chance to finish because the silver haired vampire came over and pulled him into a hug. Dracula was shocked at first but he quickly returned the hug.

"What happened, Son?" he asked.

"Nightmare," Alucard muttered.

The older vampire's eyes widened but he said nothing. They stayed like that for a while before Alucard pulled away, finally calming down.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

"Don't apologize," his father replied immediately.

Then, he adopted a gentle tone.

"May I ask what the nightmare was about?" Dracula asked, putting his hands on top of Alucard's shoulders.

He had an idea what his son had dreamed about, but he wanted to be sure.

"It was..." started Alucard.

He sighed.

"It was about yesterday," he finished. "Yesterday's fight."

Dracula nodded in understanding. Yesterday's battle with the Devil was stressful and hard on the both of them. He too was scared when the Devil had possessed Alucard. He was also afraid of injuring the younger vampire as he fought him. He pulled his only son into another hug.

"It's all over now," he whispered to him. "We're safe."

The older vampire began to repeat what he had said to his son. Alucard nodded, hugging his father back.

They stayed that way for a couple of minutes before Alucard pulled away, a small smile on his face.

"Thank you, Father," he said.

And he meant it. He did feel better now.

A small smile graced Dracula's features.

"You're welcome, Son," he replied.

He gave his son's shoulder a gentle squeeze before beginning to walk down the hall.

"Come," said Dracula, turning to his son. "It will soon be time for supper."

Then, he turned back around and continued to walk down the hall. Alucard followed in suite, memories of the nightmare now forgotten.


End file.
